


「ALL罗」「格子罗」如何拒绝你的死敌

by BAW



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAW/pseuds/BAW
Summary: ABO，梗同上次的清水ABO，omega罗哥很有职业素养，从不跟队友乱搞，但他有一个找对手甚至死敌临时标记的坏习惯。这次不！清！水！欧冠祈福，又名 “格里兹曼同学拒绝不了”第一次写比较浪的罗，大家千万千万千万慎入，真.睡遍五大联赛的罗哥。以及虽然他睡遍五大联赛，但他依然是罗哥。





	「ALL罗」「格子罗」如何拒绝你的死敌

16强抽到尤文时，格里兹曼脑子里嗡的一声，下意识地想：不知道他的习惯改掉没有。

这个他，只能特指现任尤文7号。

 

当年23岁的格里兹曼已经在西甲呆了5年，与那位omega巨星登陆西甲时间相同，但此前从未想过会与对方的omega身份产生什么关系。  
一方面对方高居银河战舰，高傲得目下无尘；另一方面，巴萨的小国王是alpha，西班牙的媒体恨不得把镜头黏在他们肩膀上探寻蛛丝马迹，《太阳报》甚至不惜跨过海峡追踪窥探。就算除了全民关注的这对，也还有皇马的一众alpha，怎么都轮不到当时尚还年轻的小alpha遐想。

但他并不是完全没接触过绯闻。

他在皇家社会表现不错的时候，就会有同队的alpha戏谑地调笑：“你最近状态可真不错，说不定下次打皇马时克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多会看上你呢！”

“呃，什么意思？”格里兹曼迷惑，罗纳尔多难道是皇马的球探吗？

队友露出一抹暧昧的笑，压低声音道：“西甲传说，克里斯蒂亚诺会和表现最好的对手睡。”

格里兹曼生长在发达资本主义国家法国，从小受自由平等教育，对背后意淫omega球员的行为很是反感，当即撇了撇嘴，道：“你说的是自己高中对拉拉队队长的幻想吧？那可是克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多啊！”

是啊，那可是克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多。格里兹曼的前五年足球生涯里这个名字带给他的只有阴影。他就像一个进球机器，冷酷无情地横扫对手--你会对死神的性别问题想入非非么？  
格里兹曼甚至怀疑这是西甲各队被克里斯蒂亚诺打自闭后编出来诋毁他的谣言。

直到他来到马德里竞技，在马德里德比中大放异彩。

直到球场下一个鲜活的克里斯蒂亚诺站在他面前，垂下睫毛，蜜色眼瞳居高临下地看着他，说：“能请你标记我么？”

24岁的格里兹曼机械地回答：“对不起，我西班牙语不太好。”  
他在西班牙呆了五年，西语流利得能唱rap，但那一瞬间他笃定自己的西语听力出现了问题。

克里斯蒂亚诺笑了。格里兹曼呆呆地看着他缓慢而煽情地扇了扇睫毛，内心犹疑地判断这算不算调情，然而克里斯蒂亚诺没有给他选择的时间，焦糖色眼瞳注视着他，声音不再高傲，而是低柔沙哑：“我是说，你愿意在我后颈腺体上咬一口吗？或者说⋯⋯临时标记？上床？sex？抱歉，我不会说法语。”

年轻的格里兹曼被过于直白的话语冲击到了，他的脸色由白转红，下意识想逃跑，但却只能定在原地死死地盯着克里斯，仿佛身体不受自己控制，心跳声重重地锤击着胸膛。他看到克里斯蒂亚诺缓缓张开嘴唇，心中涌起一股冲动，想要堵住那诱惑的罪恶的嘴唇，阻止他说出勾引自己下地狱的话语--

“但我更想说得简单一点，能请你标记我吗？”

格里兹曼拒绝不了。

格里兹曼曾因俊秀的面容和不太高大的身材入选足坛“性别最让人意外的球员”前十，但他确实是个alpha。  
所以即使他和克里斯走入更衣室时还处于震惊懵懂中，当克里斯轻佻地轻吻过他的嘴唇时，他还是本能地迅速找回了状态。

格里兹曼此前从没想过自己会在伯纳乌球场的客队更衣室里拥有人生中最棒的性爱经历。  
好吧，经历之一。因为他们搞过不止一回。

克里斯蒂亚诺在与敌队年轻球员的性爱中简直有如国王一般，矜高而又宽容。那场梦幻般的性爱至今鲜活地留存在格里兹曼的记忆里，因为他为了确认其真实性重温过太多遍。克里斯蒂亚诺身上纯白的球衣被汗水浸透，贴合着他柔韧的肌肉线条，omega居高临下地骑在他胯上，摆动腰胯，引领他进入节奏。沐浴后没有补喷发胶的卷毛随着他的动作上下耸动。格里兹曼时年24岁，早已不是雏儿，那一刻却像个从没闻过omega信息素的处男，只知道屏住呼吸用目光膜拜身上人的身躯。直到克里斯蒂亚诺反手撕掉了后颈上的屏蔽贴，葡萄酒的幽香一瞬间笼罩了他们，格里兹曼握住克里斯蒂亚诺的膝弯，挺身把对手压在身下，克里斯蒂亚诺那条昂贵的左腿顺势被折起来推到胸口，格里兹曼为他的柔韧性吃了一惊。  
克里斯蒂亚诺在脊背接触地面的一瞬间下意识地抬起上身保护自己，巧克力色的眼睛吃惊地睁大。意外的神情转瞬即逝--那一瞬间格里兹曼发现自己爱上了让他感到意外，最好失去控制。  
但年长的omega很快掌握了节奏，即使屈身人下。他舒展身体躺在客队更衣室的地板上昂起头看着他，目光里却带着居高临下的宽容，一条腿被折起来推到胸口，另一条腿光滑的大腿内侧轻柔地蹭了蹭他的腰侧，带起一串过电般的酥麻。  
格里兹曼咬住口腔内侧的软肉，几乎是狠厉地捅进了湿热的腔道。

最后时刻克里斯蒂亚诺被生生操射了，格里兹曼顶着他的敏感点咬上他的腺体实在太过要命，他大口喘息着从高潮中艰难地回过神来，一眼看到马竞球衣上四溅的白浊，惊觉格里兹曼没戴套，alpha清冽的柠檬味信息素愈加浓郁，俨然是到了紧要关头，克里斯的神智都被撞散了，拼起最后的力气用膝盖抵住alpha的胸膛把他推开，格里兹曼拔出来的一瞬间射在他腿间，浓稠的精液溅满了麦色的肌肤，意识逐渐清明的alpha恍然惊觉刚刚有多么危险。

我差一点就完全标记了克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多。

格里兹曼不知道自己的心情是庆幸还是遗憾。

克里斯蒂亚诺劫后余生般躺在地板上休息了好一会儿，格里兹曼没来得及扒掉他的球衣，他只脱下了球裤，皇马的白色战袍被推卷到胸口，袒露出的身躯上星星点点烙印着格里兹曼不知轻重留下的印记。格里兹曼半是愧疚半是骄傲地盯着他身上的咬痕和溅满白浊的大腿看了好一会儿，他们彼此的信息素浅浅地交融在一起，格里兹曼几乎又要硬了。

“我应该戴套的。”格里兹曼向克里斯道歉。说真的他根本不想戴，但临到关头被推开的感觉太糟了。

“你下次可以记住。”克里斯蒂亚诺站起身去淋浴，随意留下一句话，格里兹曼盯着从他大腿上缓缓淌下的精液移不开眼，对方身影消失后才恍然惊觉：

他说下一次是什么意思？

皇马与马竞漫长的斗争过程中，他们不但有了戴套的下一次，还有了不戴套的下一次，甚至还有了穿马竞球衣的下一次，穿皇马球衣的下一次⋯⋯

克里斯蒂亚诺不是格里兹曼睡过的床上技巧最好的人，毕竟他的工作是踢球，不需要研究另一种意义上的如何用身体取悦他人。但与他的性爱却带给格里兹曼最大的快感--因为他是克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多。

争强好胜、永不屈服的克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多，伯纳乌的白衣国王，绿茵场上站在巅峰的omega。

更何况，当他拥有那样一具完美的身体时，就算他不是克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多也会有无数人愿意和他春宵一度；当他是克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多时，就算他没有如此完美的身体也会有无数人蜂拥上前。  
而他是两者的结合，一个完美的性爱神祇。

但格列兹曼从不甘心臣服。

他是比克里斯蒂亚诺年轻七岁的alpha球员，有着登上世界之巅的野心。而克里斯蒂亚诺的时代终究会过去。

只是这个“终究”到来的时间实在难以预计。

16年是他登上王座最好的机会，然而，最终拥有一切的却是克里斯蒂亚诺。  
年复一年，他们的荣誉都与日俱增，但他们之间的距离却越来越大。  
终于，格列兹曼在莫斯科的夏天赢得了克里斯蒂亚诺一生难以企及的圣杯，可那时另一人已然远赴亚平宁。

当然，格列兹曼怀疑世界杯也不足以征服克里斯蒂亚诺，毕竟，克里斯睡过的世界杯冠军大概能组一支首发，估计还有替补。

他曾经以为自己对于克里斯是特殊的，起码是比较特殊的一个。  
直到克里斯对马竞的一次帽子戏法，大获全胜的国王走过格列兹曼，来到了奥布拉克身前。  
心情低落的马竞门神毫不犹豫，更衣室的门被重重摔上，伴随着肉体撞击在门板上的沉闷声响。

奥布拉克是个优秀的守门员，臂力强健，一定可以把克里斯抱起来摁在墙上操。格列兹曼远远地望着紧锁的更衣室，没头没尾地想道。

他在那一瞬间明白，甚至在马竞队内他也不是特别的。或者说，对克里斯而言，没有人是特别的。赛后的性爱只不过是他挥霍足球带来的肾上腺素的一种方式，只是球场下的另一场征服，后颈腺体上的标记就是他的战利品。

格列兹曼开始不由自主地关注克里斯的对手们，他看着克里斯与布冯打闹，意大利门神的大手环住克里斯柔韧的腰；看着克里斯与姆巴佩握手拥抱，19岁的法国后辈眼神里隐隐暗含着渴慕；看着巴萨后卫高大的怀抱笼罩克里斯，手指暧昧地擦过后颈。  
他开始更加关注克里斯的对手中表现出色的人。拜仁的神锋，曼联神扑的门神，从马德里租借到慕尼黑的10号，欧冠决赛惊天倒钩的尤文前锋⋯⋯  
他知道，克里斯会拥有他们的标记，就像拥有他的。  
没有人能拒绝克里斯蒂亚诺，就像他一样。

与alpha的性爱对克里斯而言似乎并不意味着臣服，格列兹曼想，这或许可以解释为什么克里斯蒂亚诺在干着婊子的勾当时却有着国王的矜高。

但尽管他在偶尔想起克里斯时反复洗脑自己克里斯只不过是个对性爱随心所欲的婊子，当他拥抱克里斯时却还是像在膜拜圣徒。

或许只有更多的，足以超越克里斯的荣誉才能让他对抗克里斯的征服，真正拥有这位高高在上的婊子王后。

 

费德里科.贝尔纳代斯基关注克里斯多年，见过无数针对这位巨星的omega身份的恶意中伤与不怀好意的谣言揣测，但他从来不把这些放在心上，克里斯转会尤文图斯后的表现更是最好的佐证--omega巨星在场下严于律己，似乎从不受发情期困扰，屏蔽贴掩盖剂重重防御，贝尔纳代斯基连他的信息素都很少闻到，更不要提什么AO间的不纯洁交往了。

与马德里竞技的欧冠赛后，克里斯只穿着球衣就离开了更衣室。贝尔纳代斯基担心他在马德里独自一人遭遇什么意外，决定留在更衣室等他一起回酒店。大约一个小时后，克里斯才姗姗而归。  
贝尔纳代斯基揉了揉眼睛才确认那是克里斯--对方穿着马德里竞技的主场球衣，背后印着显眼的7号。

“克里斯，你干什么去了？”贝尔纳代斯基随口问到。

话音刚落，贝尔纳代斯基就僵住了--他瞥见了红白球衣上干涸的白色痕迹。

克里斯的信息素罕见的没有任何遮蔽，浓郁的葡萄酒的醇香在更衣室里轻柔地飘荡，掺杂着存在感极强的清冽柠檬香气。

“如你所见。”克里斯神色如常，只是眉宇间带着说不出的慵懒，他没有脱下那件对手头牌的球衣，只是披上外套，裹住那件残留精液痕迹的7号战袍。

“我去交换球衣了。”


End file.
